Happy Birthday Anne!
by MrsBlythe
Summary: Its Annes birthday and she's missing Gilbert. Can a special present cheer her up?


**DISCLAIMER - DON'T OWN THESE PEOPLE!**

"Happy Birthday! Make a wish!" the crowd chorused as Anne Shirley prepared to blow out the candles on the cake.

Anne closed her eyes, silently made her wish, and blew out all the candles on the cake with one puff.

"Oh Anne - what did you wish for?" Dora Keith asked

"She can't reveal that Dora, lest it doesn't come true." Diana Wright laughed, hugging Anne.

"Stuff and nonsense!" said Anne. "Birthday wishes are mere superstition and foolishness. Who ever heard of a wish made over a cake coming true?"

"It depends what you ask for." said Diana. "If you were, for example, to ask to be as rich as _Midas_ or Judson Parker it might not happen, but if you were to ask for the man of your dreams to walk throught that door now, that is entirely possible."

"Then that would be a coincidence, Diana. And also its not likely to happen tonight."

"Oh I don't know," Diana continued wickedly, "Billy Andrews is over there, and I think, yes, Charlie Sloane is by the door talking to Josie Pye. Did anyone think to invite Mr Gardner and all the other poor souls left broken hearted by the picky and indecisive Miss Shirley?"

"Your humour was always one of the things I loved most about you, Diana, but don't you think you had better rescue your husband?" Anne said, glancing over at where Fred Wright was, unsucessfully, trying to stop little Fred gorging on ice cream whilst holding a crying small Anne Cordelia in his arms.

"Really Fred," Diana scolded, rushing over to her husband and children.

Anne laughed to herself, watching the scene. Diana would never change, thank goodness!

Anne surveyed the room. It was full of the many friends she had made over the years, but she felt so alone. The one person in the whole world that she wanted there was not.

"Happy birthday, my dear."

Anne shook herself out of her thoughts and found Gilberts mother standing before her.

"Thank you, and thank you for the broach, its beautiful." Anne gave the older woman a hug.

"My pleasure dear. It belonged to my mother and since I don't have any daughters to pass it on to I thought who better to give it to than my daughter-to-be. Have you heard from Gilbert recently?"

"Yes, he sent those flowers," she said, pointing over to a vase filled with pink roses and ferns, "and a card. I wish he could be here though."

"I know, and he would want to be here too, but you only have a few more months apart."

"Which seems like an eternity." Anne said sadly, excusing herself and heading outside. She needed fresh air, it was so claustraphobic inside and talking to Gilberts mother had only made her miss him more.

She knew in her heart that he couldn't justify coming home just for one day. His final exams were so close and he had to spend every spare minute studying, he was doing this for _them,_, but deep down part of her wished that they had married three years ago and stayed at home and worked on his fathers farm. She would have been happy just being with Gilbert. Twisting the circlet of pearls adorning the third finger of her left hand she remembered the last time she had seen Gilbert, an all too short weekend in the summer. They had spent every waking hour together, happy and complete, contemplating their future.

Anne let out an audible sigh. They wrote to each other nearly every day, and though she looked forward to those letters, mere words could not convey her feelings, or his. She wanted to _see_ the love in his eyes, _feel_ it when he stroked her hair, held her hand or kissed her. She wanted him.

"Are you alright, Anne?" Marilla had come out to find her.

"Yes, Marilla. I just needed some air. I'll be in shortly."

"Missing Gilbert, I guess."

Anne gave her a sad smile.

"Maybe this will help." Marilla handed her a package. "Gilbert sent this to me and asked that I give it to you today. I was going to keep it until the party was over but you look like you need cheering up, so..."

Anne unwrapped the box carefully. Inside was a silver and mother of pearl frame surrounding a photograph of Gilbert and her that was taken the first Christmas after they had gotten engaged.

"Oh Marilla look..." she started, but Marilla had already left to go indoors. Anne ran her fingers over the picture, and then noticed a folded up note in the box.

_My darling Anne_, (she read aloud)

_When first I saw the love light in your eyes,  
>I thought the world held nought but joy for me,<br>And even though we may be far apart,  
>I never dream but what I dream of you.<br>Gilbert x_

Just then a figure stepped out of the shadows.

"What have you there Anne?"

"Davy Keith!" Anne exclaimed. "What are you doing lurking around? You'd scare a body to death?"

"Thats pretty." Davy said, spying the photograph. "Who got you that?"

"Gilbert sent it, via Marilla. Where were you anyway?" she asked as she noticed the buggy parked outside the house.

"Had to go and get your present. Do you want it now? I haven't wrapped it or anything."

"You didn't have to get me anything, Davy."

"Oh I think you'll like this, Anne. Close your eyes and hold out your hands..."

Anne did so - and got kissed, soundly. She opened her eyes and found Gilbert standing in front of her.

"W-what? Gilbert?" she said, in disbelief.

"In the flesh." Gilbert replied, kissing her again. "I missed you, Anne-girl."

"Yuck!" said Davy, still standing there. "Happy Birthday, Anne."


End file.
